Amends
by Azura Nyx
Summary: After the quarantine on Atlantis, Rodney and Katie break up. However, Katie starts to take notice of another scientist. Pairing: Radek Zelenka/Katie Brown
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Amends 1/7  
**Characters:** Radek Zelenka/Katie Brown, Dr. Lynara Alexston (OFC), Dr. Rodney McKay, Richard Woolsey, Lieutenant James McPhearson (OMC), and Dr. Jennifer Keller  
**Warnings:** minor foul language  
**Author's notes:** These characters do not belong to me: they are property of MGM. In this story, I mention a scene from the episode "Quarantine," and the plot idea was partly due to some brainstorming help from a friend. Also, this is my first time posting fanfiction in six years. Any constructive criticism and/or comments would be helpful! :) Enjoy!  
**Summary: **After the quarantine on Atlantis, Rodney and Katie break up. However, Katie starts to take notice of another scientist.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in Atlantis. The sort of day most people would love to cuddle up by the fireplace and read a novel. However, like many days in the city, conflict had decided to erupt.

"Dr. Brown," Richard Woolsey radioed over his ear piece.

"Yes, Mr. Woolsey. Go ahead," Katie Brown replied.

"Could I see you within five minutes in my office, please?"

"Sure! I'll be right there."

Katie always tried to be punctual, but no matter how hard she attempted to be on time, it always seemed like she was at least one minute late for some obscure reason. Katie finally made it to Richard's office six minutes after getting off the radio with him.

"What can I do for you," Katie asked Richard.

"Drs. Rodney McKay, Radek Zelenka, and Jennifer Keller and Lieutenant James McPearson are going to the planet Ser Universita to investigate some Ancient technology there. They requested you to accompany them because they have also discovered some strange plant life on the planet. I would like you to bring back a sample of a plant for examination," Richard answered.

"Okay! Sure! I would be honored to go!" Katie grinned with excitement at the notion of going off world. It was rare for her to get the opportunity to travel out of the Pegasus galaxy because, in most scenarios, her expertise was not needed outside the botany lab. Today was obviously not one of those usual days, however. "Any guesses as to how long this mission is expected to be," Katie continued.

"I had told Rodney to attempt to return 8 hours from now," Richard replied to Katie. "Yet, I can't hold you guys to that time. With Rodney in charge of the mission, it will be difficult to be certain of when you and the rest will return. So, I will give you all the benefit of the doubt until the 10 hours instead."

Katie replied, "Alright. Well, this mission appears easy enough! I will see you later."

"Bye, and good luck," Richard answered.

"Thanks," Katie had gleefully said.

Katie quickly dressed in the appropriate attire for off-world travel, and then rushed to the botany lab to pack some odds and ends she guessed would be necessary to take on the mission trip. Yet again, by the time she was finished, she did not catch up with the others until five minutes later… and that was running all the way from the botany lab to the main control area where the stargate is.

"Where the hell have you been," Rodney barked at Katie.

"I was packing some necessary items for the mission, Rodney. Where else would I be," she barked back.

"Just don't pack the entire universe while you're at it," Rodney harshly replied.

Rodney had been awkward toward Katie ever since the day they were confined in the botany lab together during the accidental quarantine lockdown in Atlantis. That was the day their romantic relationship ended, but Katie assumed they could at least remain friends. Now, however, it was as if even that sort of relationship between them was diminishing. It hurt Katie to think about it because while she had been dating Rodney she had been shown a rare side of him that very few people notice, and she knew those good traits were still in him… somewhere. Katie chose not to think too much about it though because she inferred the mission would go a lot smoother if she would put aside personal emotions.

One by one they stepped through the stargate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once the doctors & James reached the planet's surface, they walked about: investigating the area a little. There had appeared to be no other human or wraith life signs whatsoever. So far everything was going smoothly.

Ser Universita was a fairly nice planet; a lot of Ancient technology to fix up and experiment with, mountains, and very colorful landscape: colorful indeed.

"I think I know why the Ancients called this place 'Ser Universita,'" Rodney said.

"Why," Radek inquired.

"In Ancient the phrase means 'plant world.' The Ancients have never really been creative with naming things," Rodney mentioned.

"Well, I must say: it's not every day you get to see a purple planet," remarked Jennifer.

"Yes. I should say so! The vegetation here is so unique! It's like nothing I have ever encountered before," Katie expressed. "The color is so rare!"

"I'm not a botanist, but couldn't the color of the vegetation be caused by the alteration in solar altitude? Given that, ultimately, it could modify the reflectance spectra of a plant organism," Radek asked Katie.

"That's highly-,"

"Well…duh! That's completely obvious. It would have to be due to the intense electromagnetic radiation from the sun. There would be no other explanation for the color alteration." Rodney thought for a moment, and then continued, "Then again, I forget how you always seem to point out the obvious, Celinko."

"And you always seem to pronounce my name incorrectly," Radek unyieldingly mentioned.

"No, I don't!" Rodney defensively replied. "Your name is Celinko. C'mon, guys! Back me up on this one!"

A slight grin appeared on James's face and he answered, "Radek is correct, Rodney. His last name is Zelenka."

Rodney looked at Zelenka and then back at James.

"It's not my fault the guy's last name is incapable of being pronounced accurately," Rodney insisted. Radek just rolled his eyes and decided not to debate more on the subject. As he saw it, there was no use talking to a stubborn man such as Rodney and, thus, decided to mumble to himself in Czech.

"Wait! If the sun is giving off high amounts of radiation, then shouldn't we have put on some hazmat suits for protection," James apprehensively asked.

"No, there would be no need to. The most dangerous period for this planet is now over, and has been for approximately 12,000 years. Therefore, the electromagnetic radiation of the sun has depleted greatly since then," Rodney explained.

James considered Rodney's response for a moment, and came to the conclusion that what he had explained appeared logical. However, James asked Rodney another question, "Okay, but if that is the case, then how is it plant life has re-grown on the planet, and in a purple color?"

"Evidently not all of the grass was destroyed from the planet's surface during that time. The radiation must have genetically altered its color, and when the grass reproduced it had grown back purple," Rodney inferred.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eventually; Rodney, James, Katie, Jennifer, and Radek split up into two groups. Jennifer and Katie went half way up the mountain to investigate the plant life. Rodney, James and Radek, however, were headed below the mountain to study some of the Ancient's technology since that is where Rodney and John Sheppard had found most of it in a previous mission.

"So, what type of technology are we expecting to find," Radek inquired Rodney.

"It's some sort of spacecraft," Rodney answered. "I'm not quite sure what type. John Sheppard and I found it the last time we visited this planet, but I didn't have enough time to complete any tests or configurations on it."

Radek could not believe his eyes once James, Rodney, and himself reached the spacecraft.

"Oh my God," Radek exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know! That's precisely what I said when I first saw the ship too," Rodney answered.

"Well, if anything. this ship will teach us more about the Ancient's trend of technology creation," Radek acknowledged. "Unfortunately, it is so large I doubt we can finish discovering all of its abilities before we are expected to return to Atlantis."

"I did mention to Woolsey that we may run late," Rodney informed Radek.

"Two days late," Radek inquiringly answered.

"…no," Rodney unhappily responded.

"Then there's no way to unravel all of the ship's capabilities before we have to return," Radek inferred.

"How about we fly the ship back to Atalntis," suggested James.

Rodney thought for a few seconds and clicked his fingers in expression of getting a bright idea, and said, "No. I have a better idea! How about we fly the ship back to Atlantis?"

James gave Rodney a blank look and replied, "I just said that."

"No, you didn't," Rodney began. "Look! I know I'm a genius, but it's really unnecessary to steal my ideas to make yourself look good." James was so furious at Rodney's statement that he was walking up to Rodney with the intention of striking him when Radek stopped James.

"Just… forget about it, Lieutenant," Radek advised. "Rodney is a difficult man to work with. It's easier to just let what he says into one ear and slide out the other."

"I'm not difficult," Rodney exclaimed.

"Anyway, shall we head inside the ship," Radek inquired, changing the subject.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea: get this mission over with," James answered.

"I'm _not_ difficult," Rodney said again while all three of them entered the vessel.

"Whoa," Rodney said. "This is… different."

"I'll say," Radek answered.

"It appears to be a highly advanced space battle cruiser," Rodney deduced.

"How do you presume that," asked James.

"See here," Rodney said pointing to a button on the control panel. "That button is used to access the system's battle shields, and from the looks of it: they appear to be strong… unlike anything I've ever come across."

"Stronger than the shields on the Daedalus," James inquired.

"More like a million times that strength," Radek stated. "According to this graph, the shields have the ability, while powered at 100% efficiency, to withstand 100,000 tons in weight of nuclear bombs."

"God, please let Woolsey allow me to keep this baby," Rodney said to himself as he tested out the control panel.

Meanwhile, Jennifer and Katie were on the mountain inspecting the plant life.

"I'm going to attempt to cut a sample of the plants," Katie stated. "If you could please hold this plastic bag while I get the sample, I would most appreciate it."

"Sure," Jennifer replied. As she held the Ziploc plastic bag, Katie cut a plant sample with her bare hands and wrapped it up in wet, paper wadding and placed it neatly in the bag.

"Well! That was easy," Jennifer said, but she looked at Katie and realized something was wrong: Katie appeared woozy. "Hey! Are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling too well. I-I feel light-headed," Katie stammered, and then fell to the ground. Jennifer checked Katie's pulse, and it appeared to be normal. But she figured she better radio Rodney to notify him because she didn't know how long Katie was going to hang in there.

"Rodney," Jennifer called Rodney over the radio.

"Yeah. Go ahead, Jen," Rodney answered.

"I need to get back to Atlantis immediately. Katie touched some of the purple grass and fainted. She is still unconscious. I'm going to need to be in the infirmary to do some blood tests."

"Alright. We will be there as soon as we can. Stay where you're at."

Rodney activated the control panel on the ship, which immediately drew attention from Radek and James.

"Uh… Rodney, what are you doing," Radek uneasily inquired.

"We need to get Jennifer so she can take Katie to the infirmary on Atlantis. This is the quickest way," Rodney quickly responded.

"Are you sure the stargate wouldn't be faster," James asked Rodney.

"No, this ship can travel twice the speed of a stargate. In any case, we can't go down to the planet surface because we don't know what affect the plants will have on us," Rodney frustratingly answered. "Zelenka, can you get the beaming technology to work?"

"M-maybe… I don't know. I could have a problem with the telep-"

"Great! Get to it," Rodney interrupted.

"Fine! But if I mess up, it is your fault," Radek yelled as he ran to sit in the seat next to Rodney, where the control panel for extra war functions were.

Rodney flew the battle cruiser, and they found Jennifer and Katie in no time.

"Okay, I have them on target," Radek said. "…beaming them up now." It worked! Jennifer and Katie were now on the ship, but Katie was still unconscious.

After ten minutes of travel time, Radek, Katie, Jennifer, Rodney and James finally reached Atlantis. Jennifer and her crew rushed Katie directly to the infirmary. In the meantime, Woolsey met up with Radek and Rodney.

"So, can we keep her," Rodney asked.

"What," a very confused Woolsey asked. "Keep who?" Rodney grinned widely and pointed to the space battle cruiser they were just in. Woolsey laughed and said, "Sometimes, you are just like a kid, Rodney."

Later that evening, Rodney, Woolsey and Radek decided to go to the infirmary to check up on Katie. Jennifer informed them of the reason why Katie fainted: Katie came into contact with the purple grass, which, evidently, had some nuclear poison inside it.

"If that is the case, then why didn't the rest of us get any symptoms," Rodney asked.

"Katie actually touched the plant with her bare-hands. Nobody else had. Evidently, the organism only takes effect on those who touch it with exposed skin."

"Is she alright," Woolsey inquired Jennifer.

"She's a little shaken, but she will be fine. At least now we are aware nobody should touch the plant without protective gear. Anyway, I'm sure Katie's up for visitors if you wish to see her."

The three of them entered Katie's hospital section. Once Katie had seen them she smiled.

"Hey, guys," Katie exclaimed.

"Feeling better, I see." Woolsey said.

"Oh! Much!"

Woolsey thought for a moment about what to say next, and what came out was, "I'm not meaning to be sentimental here, but I wanted to let you know that I regret sending you to that planet. Had I known it would have endangered you or possibly anybody else, I wouldn't have done that."

"No, not all," Katie replied. "It's my job! At least I will be able to do more research on the organism to find out what chemicals it contains. Who knows! Maybe it will be helpful to the city to keep some of those chemicals!" Woolsey smiled at Katie's optimism. She has always been the sunshine of Atlantis because of her good humor, caring nature, and positive outlook on life.

"I would love to stay longer, but I should be on my way. There are some people who have yet to turn in their mission reports from two weeks ago, and I have some paperwork of my own to finish. I'll see you later, and take care of yourself."

"Yes, sir," Katie happily replied.

"So, uh… did you hear the good news," Rodney asked Katie.

"Nope, what would that be," Katie answered.

"Rodney is overjoyed that Woolsey has allowed us to keep the space battle cruiser we found on Ser Universita," Radek answered.

"Oh! As if you weren't happy about it too."

"I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't have brought it back because I believe there is a reason why the Ancients hid it the way they did," Radek sternly retorted. "Actually, I really don't want to argue about this with you right now."

"Yes. Please, don't. I may be feeling better, but I am vulnerable to headaches," Katie mentioned. "In any case, I'm happy for you, Rodney! You have a new toy to fiddle with!"

"It's not a toy," Rodney crossly replied. "It is a very substantial-"

"I was just kidding! You don't need to take everything I say literally or seriously, Rodney."

"S-sorry," Rodney embarrassedly answered. Not even two seconds went by since Rodney's apology to Katie, and he was being summoned over the radio to work on the battleship.

"What," Rodney exasperatedly asked over the mic. "Oh! No! Please tell me you're joking! NO! Don't touch _anything_. I'll be there shortly. McKay out."

"Is everything okay," Radek perplexedly inquired Rodney.

"No, of course not. That would just be too damn simple. It's nothing too serious though, thank God. I have to head to the jumper bay for this one, but you can stay here if you want, Radek. Take care, Katie."

"You too," Katie replied. "Oh! And, Rodney… thanks for your help."

Rodney smiled and said, "Anytime."

Now it was just Katie and Radek. She felt comfortable in his presence because since the first time she met Radek, which was 6 months ago, he had been a good friend to her: a shoulder to cry on when times were rough.

"You had said earlier about doing some lab tests with the organism," Radek nervously began. "I was thinking maybe I could help you with that once you are able to work again. I know it's not my field of study, but perhaps I could be helpful all the same."

Katie smiled at Radek, and said, "That's very kind of you…really, but I think I can handle it. You've done a lot for me already."

"I insist," Radek said with a grin. "Besides, as you have also already mentioned, it is possible that if we find anything, it could be of significant value to furthering advancement of technology on Atlantis."

"Mmm… oh, alright, if you insist."

"You seem tired, Katie," Radek pointed out. "I should let you get your rest."

"I am tired, but… could you stay, just until I fall asleep?" Radek was taken aback by Katie's request, but he would be lying if he claimed he didn't want to stay.

"Uh… sure, I can do that," Radek timidly answered. Katie smiled at Radek, and he smiled back.

"Thank-you, Radek," Katie calmly said.

"It's no trouble," he replied.

Radek sat down on a nearby chair and Katie had turned on her side, facing him, and closed her eyes. In Radek's mind, Katie looked like an angel with her eyes closed… so innocent and beautiful. He put his face in his hands and silently thought to himself, _"Oh God, please don't tell me I'm falling for my co-worker!" _In reality, Radek had been crushing on Katie for two months at this point. It's just that he never admitted it to himself until now.

It wasn't long before Katie fell soundly asleep. Once she had, Radek quietly left the infirmary,

and walked down the corridor to his dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days after the incident, Katie was finally released from the infirmary. That afternoon, Katie and her best friend from Australia, Dr. Lynara Alexston, were talking in the mess hall about the mission on Ser Universita; how Rodney was such a jerk to her and about the nuclear contaminated, purple grass's affect.

"Good God! You must have been absolutely frightened," Lynara exclaimed to Katie.

"Yes. It was a scary situation! Luckily we had some intelligent people with us. Radek, for instance, was able to modify the beaming device aboard the space battleship created by the Ancients. So, he was able to beam us up when things got a little too out of hand with the poisoned plants," Katie replied. Lynara abruptly looked perplexed, and Katie could sense that instantly. They've been friends for ten years, after all. It was no problem to infer what the other could be thinking.

"What," Katie inquired.

"It's just that…when you talk about Radek I hear a certain… tone in your voice. That's all." Lynara looked down, picked up her fork and continued eating her mashed potatoes.

"If you think you can just stop the conversation there, you are sadly mistaken. What exactly are you alluding to," Katie questioned Lynara.

Lynara looked up at Katie once again, sighed and peered about the room to make certain nobody was close enough to hear what she was about to say, which was, "Are you falling in love with Dr. Zelenka?" Katie's eyes automatically widened at this inquiry. She could not believe those words had actually came out of Lynara's mouth. Furthermore, Katie had no idea what to say in response. It's true she liked Zelenka's personality and found him attractive both physically and in terms of characteristic traits. Still, Katie didn't know how to respond to her friend's question, and she wasn't so certain she wanted to lie to her friend. _"Would it be lying, though? _ _If I honestly don't know the answer, and I told her I was not in love Zelenka, then would it be a lie,"_ Katie wondered to herself.

"Alright, to be honest, Lynara: I have no clue," Katie finally answered. "But I don't think I'm in love. There's no such thing as love at first sight."

"Perhaps it's just fascination at the moment. Anyway, there's nothing wrong with it if you do end up falling in love with him. It's just I have noticed a change in you ever since your return from that plant mission," Lynara kindly said. "Until now, I wasn't quite certain what it was."

"What change is that," Katie inquisitively asked Lynara.

"You seem happier. Like… as if you glow whenever I pass you in the hallway. I don't remember ever seeing you this happy since you were dating Rodney," Katie shyly grinned at Lynara's statement.

"Does he know?"

"Excuse me," Katie shockingly inquired.

"Does Radek know how you feel?"

"Uh… no, and I think it is best to keep it that way," Katie replied.

"You think so, eh?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is that so? Because I think you should ask him out," suggested Lynara.

"What," Katie was so appalled by Lynara's advise she couldn't help her expression. "I barely know him!"

"That's right," Lynara started. "And you won't ever get to know him if you sit by and do nothing,"

"Yes. That's partially true, but-,"

"Listen, Katie. If you don't feel comfortable, then insist to Radek that it's just two people eating lunch together and nothing more. If you want it to be a date, then let it be one. If you don't, that is fine too. I'm not trying to force you to date him. I just think you two should get better acquainted." Lynara pointed out. "_I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask,"_ Katie thought.

"I'm just not certain about what I should do," Katie revealed to Lynara. "If I ask Radek to eat lunch with me, he could say, 'no' and as teenage-like this may sound: I would feel very foolish afterward if he declined."

"Well, I would be casual about it. Just be yourself," Lynara advised.

Katie looked at her watch. "Oh my God! It's already two o'clock. I have to get going," Katie said as she raised herself from the chair and began to walk toward the plate conveyer. Lynara walked beside her.

"Where are you headed anyway?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to Lab 8 for further experimentation on the purple grass," Katie responded. "…and in case you are wondering: yes, Radek is going to be there. I promised I would be there at two o'clock because he offered to help. I insisted otherwise because I am well aware he could be doing more important things, but he was pretty adamant about helping me. Not saying Radek is incompetent by any means, but I don't understand why he would offer when it's not his field of study!"

"Well, I suppose this would be an opportunity to ask him about lunch. Take your time though. No need to rush things," said Lynara.

Katie laughed a little, and then good-humoredly said, "I think I'll be fine, Lynara. I'm a big girl after all."

"Okay, then. I'll talk to you later," Lynara happily answered.

"See you later," Katie responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katie made her way to Lab 8. She peeked through the window to be sure Radek was there, and sure enough he was. Radek looked so focused that Katie felt she would be bothering him to enter the lab, even though she was aware that wouldn't be the case given the fact Radek was there to help her. "_Why can't I just work up the nerve to ask him to have lunch with me," _Katie reflected. _"It wouldn't be a date or anything like that. Besides, who's to say I need to ask him about it today?" _Soon after those thoughts entered and left Katie's mind, she finally entered the lab.

"Hello, Radek," Katie said.

Radek turned to look at Katie, and then replied, "Hello!"

"I'm sorry I'm so late," Katie apologized.

"No, you're fine! I'm early," Radek replied. "I have been here for most of the day with Rodney, in fact: researching the Ancient's space battleship. He left quite a few hours ago though. That man cannot stand to be in one place for too long. In any case, we found some pretty interesting things."

"Really? Like what," queried Katie in the attempt of starting conversation. She had never really been good at this, but she found Radek interesting and wanted to know more about his scientific inferences.

"Well, for example, not only does the battleship have beaming technology, but it also has the ability to withstand the high force of Wraith ship missiles and even nuclear weaponry with a very low shield depletion rate. This is fairly understandable, however, because most Ancient war technology was built to be used against the Wraith."

"How could the shield deplete at such a low rate," Katie inquired Radek.

"In essence, it would slowly decrease the momentum of the missile's potential impact before it would hit the battleship, thus, resulting in extremely low contact force," Radek started. He paused for a moment, thinking of what else to say about the space battleship. It was an interesting piece of Ancient technology, so there was much he could say about it. In fact, Radek found it so fascinating he considered it to be the best, most ingenious thing the Ancients have ever created besides the stargate. Still, Radek didn't know if he would bore Katie by discussing anything more about the battleship. In actuality, he wouldn't have. Katie found technology, especially Ancient technology, remarkable and she would have had countless other questions had Radek continued. Instead, he decided to say, "…but enough of my techno talk. Perhaps we should move into your experiment?"

"Okay. Have you found anything unusual with the plant specimen?"

"Uh… no, nothing too strange. Although, there definitely appears to be a nuclear chemical inside the plant," Radek answered. "However, it may be necessary for you to check my work on that."

"No. I believe you are correct. Look here," Katie said, pointing to the computer monitor screen. "The chemical variations in the normal plant specimen differ from that of the sample taken from Ser Universita. There appears to be more oxygen in the normal plant sample."

"Ah! Yes, I see," Radek answered.

"Um…I'm not sure if now is the time to ask, but would you like to have dinner with me sometime next week," Katie nervously asked Radek. "It wouldn't necessarily be a date or anything like that… unless you wanted it to be, but…you know, I was kind of wondering if you wanted someone to talk to during dinner."

Radek thought about it for a few seconds, and then replied, "Sure! Uh… what day did you have in mind?"

"Well… today is Wednesday. So, I was thinking Monday…if you're not busy? Maybe we could meet up around 6pm at the mess hall?"

"That should work out! If it doesn't, I'll let you know as soon as I can."

"Okay," Katie replied with a grin.

Later that day, Katie met up with Lynara again.

"Why, hello there, stranger! What are you up to," Lynara good-humoredly asked Katie.

"I'm just headed to my dorm for the night," Katie responded. "Oh! And I asked Radek about dinner!"

"Did you, now? And what did he say?"

"He said, 'yes'."

"That's great! Well, I hope you have fun! " Lynara said. "Unfortunately, I can't stay and chat though. I'm heading to the jumper bay, but you will have to let me know how everything turns out!"

"I will," Katie replied. "Talk to you later!"

"Uh-huh… bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the dinner Monday evening, Katie and Radek arrived at Katie's dormitory.

"Well, thanks for everything, Radek! I had a great time," Katie said.

"Me too," Radek answered back with a smile to which Katie returned.

"Would you like to come in?" Radek seemed a tad inquisitive at this offer, but then Katie realized how her request must have appeared and corrected herself by saying, "Oh…no… I didn't mean-"

"No, no. I knew you didn't mean for that…purpose," Katie grinned bashfully and with relief at his reply. She thought Radek was a nice man, and really didn't want to scare him away.

"So, how about it? Would you like to talk for a while longer," Katie asked.

"I would love to, but I probably shouldn't. Rodney will most likely work in the lab fairly early tomorrow morning, and he has already told me in advance that if he does decide to be there, then he will request my assistance."

"Oh," Katie replied somewhat saddened. "Are you sure? Not even for a glass of wine?"

Radek smiled as he answered, "Well, I suppose I could, but I shouldn't stay too long."

"I knew you couldn't resist the offer of good wine," Katie jokingly replied as she opened her door. Radek walked inside after Katie, and peered about the room. He admired the decoration and color. "Have a seat, Radek," she offered, pointing to a stool at the bar. Radek did so.

"What would you like," Katie asked. "I have red wine, champagne, chianti, and…bordeaux."

"I suppose I will have a glass of champagne," Radek answered.

"Alright!" Katie got two glasses out, poured some champagne in each one, gave Radek his glass of champagne, and then sat down on a bar stool: taking little sips from her glass.

"You know, I don't want you to think I am strange in any way for asking you this, but what is it like in the Czech Republic," Katie inquired.

"Oh! That's not a strange question at all," Radek started. "Um… well, it is a beautiful country: especially the Karlštejn Castle. Have you heard of it?"

"Only vaguely, I'm afraid."

"Well, the castle is located in the town of Karlštejn, which is not too far from the capital city of Prague. It was built in 1348 and was used to store Bohemian imperial regalia such as coronation jewels. I've been there many times over the years, and I could never get tired of it," Radek happily stated.

"Do you ever get homesick?"

Radek thought for a moment, and then replied, "Yes. Sometimes, I miss my friends and family there. Then when I think hard about it I realize Atlantis has also become my family in a way and I am helping, not only my country, but Earth as well." Katie grinned a little at his response.

"Do you really mean that," Katie asked.

"Most definitely! My God! I had never once in my life imagined I would be working in the Lost City of Atlantis in a completely different galaxy helping to fight the Wraith. It's probably the most remarkable and meaningful event that has ever-" Katie couldn't resist holding back her feelings any longer. She kissed Radek on the lips, and it felt good: like something she had wanted to do for the longest time. Once they stopped to take a breath, Radek looked at Katie. She was speechless and a little afraid to see what his reaction was, and so she looked away. Radek took off his glasses, sat them on the bar table, touched Katie's face and cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her: this time more roughly. As soon as they broke from their kiss, Katie got up from her seat, and Radek did the same. They kissed standing up: his hands touching her waist. Radek guided Katie toward the nearest wall and gently pushed her against it, and they continued kissing. _"God, this feels nice! This hasn't happened to me in so long," _Katie considered to herself_. _It was a simple little pleasure, and yet it felt good to the both of them. Radek allowed his hands to lazily slide from Katie's waist to her hips. Katie thought she heard a knock at the door, but didn't think anything of it so she didn't stop. Then the door opened and Rodney had seen them. Katie and Radek stopped immediately: partly out of shock and instinct.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Rodney said.

"Perhaps you did! What the hell are you doing here," Katie responded. She was angry, and it showed. "_Who in his right mind only knocks on a door once, and then enters into a room," _Katie thought to herself.

"I can come back another-"

"Oh, no you don't, Rodney," Katie harshly interrupted. "You came in, basically, without knocking and now it is only fair for you to explain yourself. Now, what is it?"

Rodney didn't know how to respond. He had never been talked to like this since his first encounter with Samantha Carter. That was to be expected from her though, but not Katie Brown. No! Especially not by Katie Brown! She had never been so insistent or bold when they were dating, and it was like a sudden burst of everything all at once.

"Well, I wanted to let you know the plant you brought back from Ser Universita is dead. Evidently it couldn't withstand this planet's atmosphere," Rodney timidly replied.

"Thanks for letting me know, Rodney. You can leave now," Katie said. Rodney left the room and walked back to the tech lab… still in shock: not only from seeing Radek and Katie making out, but from everything Katie had so harshly said to him.

Back in Katie's dormitory, Radek and Katie were sitting down on the bed. Katie sighed in frustration. She felt somewhat bad for how she talked to Rodney, but it was something she did without thought.

"Perhaps… I should go," Radek suggested. Katie looked up at Radek. She didn't want him to leave.

"You don't need to," Katie replied.

Radek got up from the bed. "This was obviously a mistake. I-I'm not so sure we should be dating. Rodney causes your life, as well as mine, a living hell as it is. If he realizes we are dating, then he might make it worse."

"Radek," Katie started. "That shouldn't be the reason to end this."

"Okay, then… what? What should the basis be to end our relationship," Radek asked.

"Do you love me," Katie inquiringly replied.

"Yes."

"Then there is our answer: we shouldn't. Radek, we don't need to end our relationship because Rodney can be an idiot sometimes. It's true he is my ex-boyfriend and he may be a little jealous for… some strange, unknown reason, but that doesn't matter," Katie inferred. She stood up from the bed, and continued by saying, "Rodney has found someone else and so have I." Radek peered into Katie's eyes.

"So, please. Don't leave me, not now," Katie softly begged.

Radek kissed her on the lips, and then whispered into her ear, "I won't."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day, Katie met up with Lynara in the cafeteria. They sat down and talked for a bit, which is something they haven't done in a while.

"So… how did it go," Lynara eagerly inquired Katie.

"What? Oh! You mean the date with Radek." Katie paused for a moment, and continued, "It went… very well!"

"Just 'very well'?"

"Okay… so it was the best time I've had in my life," Katie shyly answered.

"Did you guys…"

"What?! No! Of course not! Even if we had, what business is it of yours," Katie semi-jokingly answered with a smile.

"Hmm… well, something happened that made Rodney feel uncomfortable," Lynara answered. Katie shot her a curious look.

"…what?"

"I happened to walk in the tech lab last night, and I swear I heard Rodney crying. When he realized I was there he insisted he got something caught in his eye and it helps for him to cry to get it out, which… that was obviously a lie. Rodney was crying too hard for that to be the case." Katie couldn't help but to feel bad. She really didn't know how she was going to approach Rodney about the issue because it is not usual for someone to talk to their ex-boyfriend about kissing their new boyfriend. _"Then again, most ex-boyfriends don't enter into their ex-girlfriend's dormitory without knocking more than once," _Katie inferred to herself.

"Well, I was a little callous towards Rodney last night. I have yet to apologize to him for that," Katie started. "You see, Rodney had only knocked once before opening my door, and he caught Radek and I kissing. So, as you can imagine, I was pretty upset with Rodney… maybe even a little too harsh."

"I see. However, I don't think it was how you talked to Rodney that made him cry," Lynara stated.

"You're insinuating that Rodney still has feelings for me," Katie inquired.

"It makes sense! I've been around a lot of guys in my life. After all, I grew up with four brothers. No man would cry over how a woman talked to them, Katie."

"Okay. Let's just take what you said into consideration for a moment: if what you say is true: that Rodney still loves me, then how can he be in love with Dr. Keller," surmised Katie.

"Maybe you should ask Rodney that question," Lynara suggested in response.

"Good Lord! This is nuts! You know that?"

"Yes, it is! But this is something you and Rodney need to work out."

"Fine! I'll go talk to Rodney," Katie said, picking up her lunch tray to move to the booth Rodney was sitting at.

"At a girl," Lynara happily replied.

Katie walked over to Rodney's booth, and once she got there she kindly asked, "Is anyone sitting here?" Rodney looked up, and was a tad surprised to see Katie.

"Uh… no, go ahead. Have a seat," he replied. Katie did so.

"Okay. There's really no way around this so I'm going to make this as painless as possible by cutting right to the chase," Katie nervously started. "I'm sorry about talking to you the way I did last night. I was angrier at you than I should have been, and I may have overreacted a little."

"What makes you think I was offended," Rodney curiously asked.

"Look! When I passed you in the hallway earlier today, you didn't even greet me, and you have always said hello to me in the past when we see each other in the hallway…even after we broke up."

"Yeah, well… perhaps I didn't see you."

Katie leaned back in her seat, almost like in a relaxing mode, and said, "Mmm… okay. You see, I know you better than you think I do, Rodney. That statement you made is an outright lie."

"Just get to the point, will you? I have to head back to the lab to help Zelenka soon and, as of right now, the point I think you are trying to make seems very futile," Rodney sternly responded.

"Okay…fine! Why were you crying in the tech lab after you had caught Radek and I kissing?"

Rodney was silent for a moment, obviously trying to think of what to say in response. When he finally opened his mouth, the words that came out were, "I wasn't crying. Besides, how would you know if I was when you were talking with Radek in your dorm?"

"How do you think? I talk with Lynara, you know. She is my best friend."

"Oh my God! You actually rely on her information," Rodney amusingly replied.

"Why don't _you_ just get to the point, Rodney! Admit that you cried!"

"Okay! Fine! I cried over you! There! Is your ego up to par now?"

"Oh! This coming from a man who has a lot of it," Katie intuitively stated. Rodney didn't say anything for a while… maybe for one whole minute, and this seemed awkward to Katie. She didn't like this: arguing with Rodney. Their romantic relationship had been over for a while now. Katie is in love with Radek and Rodney is in love with Jennifer, and that was fine with Katie. All she wanted was an explanation, that's all. Instead, it developed into a verbal fight.

"I-I'm sorry," Katie said looking down at the floor, ashamed. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I never came to talk to you to humiliate or demean you, Rodney. All I wanted to know was why you cried after you saw Radek and me. I'm sorry. Just… forget I said anything." Katie raised herself up from the booth, grabbed her lunch tray, and began to walk away.

"Wait," Rodney said. Katie turned to face Rodney. "It was because you are a remarkable woman, and… Radek is very fortunate to have your heart." Rodney had no idea if he should have said that, but he did. "Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice by breaking up with you," he continued.

Katie grinned, and replied, "Aww! Well, that's very sweet of you to say! But… I think we are both happier this way, don't you?"

"Yes," Rodney answered. "I do. No offense, but I wouldn't trade Jennifer for the world."

"None taken. I wouldn't trade Radek for the world…no offense," Katie answered. Katie embraced Rodney, and then left for the botany lab.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

One year and a half later:

"Well, I must admit, Radek: you've really out done yourself. What have you done where you feel the need to beg for my forgiveness," Katie joked to Radek, to which Radek smiled in return. The restaurant where they were dining was gorgeous! In fact, it was probably the most elaborate restaurant in the entire Pegasus galaxy, and contained furniture similar to English eighteenth century dining tables and chairs.

"Actually, I brought you here to ask you something," Radek hesitantly answered Katie, holding the jewelry box in his left hand, which Katie had not noticed since it was somewhat hidden from her view. He got up and walked toward Katie, bent down on one knee, holding her hands in his and continued by asking, "We've been in love for quite some time now, yes?"

"Yeah, a year and a half," Katie perplexedly responded.

"That's right, and I'm not certain if I am the one for you, but I am convinced you are the only one for me. So, if I _am_ the one for you…," Radek pulled out the box containing the ring, opened it and finished by asking, "Will you marry me?"

Katie was so surprised and happy that tears were streaming down her face, and once she felt able to speak she answered with a wide smile, "Y-Yes! A million times, yes!"

Two days after Radek and Katie's wedding, they went on their honeymoon. However, the destination wasn't in the Pegasus galaxy: it was on Earth. After Katie and Radek arrived to Earth by puddle jumper, they flew in an airplane to get to their honeymoon destination.

"You know, I don't do well with surprises," Radek joked to Katie.

"No? Well, this one will be good. I promise," Katie responded.

"Could you at least hint to which country it is we are headed to?"

"No, Radek," Katie laughed. "If I did, then it would spoil the surprise."

At last, they were flying over the city.

"Cover your eyes," Katie insisted.

"Why," Radek curiously answered.

"Just do it!" So, Radek covered his eyes. "Wait for it…. Okay…look out the window… now."

Once Radek opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and at first he wondered if he was just imagining it.

"Oh my God," Radek expressed. "Am I seeing this correctly? Is that Karlštejn Castle?"

"Uh-huh," Katie replied with a grin. Radek smiled and laughed a little.

"You're truly amazing, you know that?"

Katie leaned toward Radek, kissed him and said, "I knew you would like it."


End file.
